The Bestiary by Lydia Martin
by Divineoverseer
Summary: Back in her junior year, Lydia started to work on a written copy of her own Bestiary. After over five years, she has finished it. A book that has information on all the things she and her friends have encountered. A tie in my Teen Wolves series. WARNING: There may be spoilers of original creatures and facts that will appear down the line.
1. Preface

My name is Lydia Martin

From the time I was in my sophomore year of high school, I've been exposed to a world outside what most have been able to see, let alone understand. Creatures of all shapes and sizes that I thought couldn't exist outside stories, movies or dreams/nightmares. Little did I suspect that I was actually among those things myself. Or that I could've guessed that several of those around me, people I've grown up with, would go on and turn into some of those things themselves. And that I would meet those who made exploring, interacting and even fighting against them the basis of their entire lives. Even that I would go on and end up marrying one who belongs to this world as well. The world of the Supernatural. It is from that world that this bestiary details.

I had come across another bestiary once. It was a record that was passed down by the now extinct Argent family of Hunters. However, this bestiary read more like an extermination guide to serve the hunter means for identifying and putting down anyone of supernatural origin. By its definition, a bestiary is supposed to be a collection of information of beasts and other animals, like a diary. So, I decided that there had to be one that could be read objectively by anyone. This bestiary will be written as I feel a bestiary should be. As a real and impartial collection of facts by one who has experienced each of these things first hand. Both the good aspects, and the bad.

A/N: The first entry will be titled Wendigo. I have a few creature entries already prepared though haven't decided on when to upload them.


	2. Wendigo

Native American legends tell of lost and stranded men growing so desperate to survive during prolonged life threatening situations and were starving that they resorted to killing and then eating their fellow companions to live. For the men that succumbed to this, they were transformed into something no longer human. They were cursed to have an insatiable love for the taste of human flesh as they were transformed into a monster, a Wendigo. In truth, the Wendigo is a type of shapeshifter that outwardly looks like any other human being though they do have strong cannibalistic appetites and require human flesh for sustenance.

For the most part, Wendigos look completely like ordinary humans who are commonly mistook for normal cannibals. The eyes of a Wendigo turn and glow white when they shift or face hunger. They are able to produce two rows of sharp teeth that seem as sharp as those of a shark which they use to easily tear through flesh. Other than that, there is nothing to physically distinguish them from being anything other than human.

It isn't fully understood how one could turn into a Wendigo though it is conceivable that it could be a mutation of the werewolf gene. If their inner nature reflects being a "man-eater" then with 'the bite' it might transform them to reflect that nature. It is seen that the trait is genetic, inherited and passed down from a Wendigo to their children.

The hunger they experience for human flesh is strong. For the most part, a Wendigo is able to control their appetites and nature with a good degree of control which improves as they get older. However, should a Wendigo go too long without eating, they will lose control and fly into a killing frenzy and start to devour anyone in sight. The flesh they consume must be fresh and most tend to kidnap an intended victim before they move to kill and devour them. Because of this they commonly tend to adopt a psyche that mirrors that of serial killers. There was once a family of Wendigos that preserved and refrigerated the corpses of their victims in the same manner as commercial meat as to avoid drawing attention. It has been seen that Wendigos may also feed on the flesh of other shapeshifters as well which will give a boost to their strength as well as sustenance though this is risky as this prey is more difficult for them to bring down alone unlike with normal humans.

Wendigos have great strength that seem to be nearly on par with other shapeshifters such as werewolves though hunger could make their strength falter. The damage that a Wendigo's fangs cause can cause internal damage that takes a while for shapeshifters to heal from.

Currently, it doesn't seem as if Wendigos having any vulnerability or weakness that is unique to them. A line of mountain ash will keep them at bay as most supernaturals would. Though, it has been seen that they are as vulnerable to weapons and susceptible to injury almost like a normal human would be. It has been seen that an injury such as a stab wound would have more of an effect against them than it would on other shapeshifters such as werewolves. Yet, this can be mended by consuming a fresh supply of human flesh to quickly regenerate and heal the injury.

Wendigos are not too common in the supernatural world. Many have been driven to ground and keep out of sight even from other shapeshifters. They do not look at other shapeshifters too fondly, especially werewolves. They, in turn, are not thought too highly of either. Therefore wendigos are somewhat antisocial and don't really interact with anyone outside their own kind. There were a couple that worked within a shadow type of organization but most of them fell to the Beast Pack and their allies. To this day, their reputation is not much of a good one.

A/N: The next entry in the Bestiary will be titled Werewolf.


	3. Werewolf

Werewolf or Lycanthrope are names to describe the man-wolf or wolf person. Legend tells of the man Lyacon who sought to challenge the gods by inviting Zeus into his home and offering him the flesh of one of his sons as a meal to trick him. Zeus saw through the ruse and cursed Lyacon and his sons to be wolves. In popular myth, werewolves are people who are generally half human, half wolf. Folklore also paints them as humans who have been gifted the ability to shapeshift into a wolfish creature, usually on the night of a full moon.

People could be born as a werewolf if one or both of their parents are werewolves themselves though there is a chance that they could be born as a normal human. There are three ways for a normal human to be turned into a werewolf. The most common way to be turned is by getting bitten by an Alpha. Though, there is a risk that the person bitten can't bare the transition and would die from the process though the chances of the bite killing a person is not too high but can still be a slight risk. The second way is by a scratch made from an Alpha's claws though they have to go pretty deep through the flesh. This method is somewhat less successful than an Alpha's bite and much less common. The third and most rarest method is for a person to drink fresh rainwater from a wolf's pawprint. In the most rare and extreme of cases, the person may not turn into a werewolf but assume the form of another creature that reflects and matches that person's inner nature.

Commonly, most werewolves simply transform by displaying an animalistic looking face whenever the shift is voluntarily invoked or forced often with negative stimulation or a raised heart rate. An example would be when the werewolf is getting stressed out or is being hurt. The shift includes the werewolf's fingernails growing out into claws, and in some extreme cases, as do the nails on their feet. Fangs appear at their canine positions primarily though some do go on and develop them all along their jaws. Their eye retinas also emit a glow of either red, blue or yellow depending on their rank and circumstances. These shifts can be controlled through training and practice. A common way that werewolves achieve this is to find something to ground them to their human half by finding an 'anchor' which is unique to each werewolf though it is commonly memories or a person. Werewolves have great physical strength that surpasses that of normal humans. They also possess heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing. They also possess the ability to heal from physical injury and most natural ailments. They are sensitive and susceptible to the cycles of the moon, becoming strongest when it's full though they could easily lose control and be more susceptible to having no control of their transformation or animal nature.

The power to shapeshift into a wolf does exist but is in truth quite rare among werewolf kind. It has been commonly seen with born werewolves. They either initially possess the gift or could go on and 'evolve' and develop it. Those with this ability transform into a wolf that is nearly indistinguishable from a normal wolf. A trait that exposes what they are is when they make their eyes glow. However, there are rare and extreme cases when a werewolf could go on and transform into a larger, stronger and sometimes monstrous version of a wolf. It has been seen in Alphas that are feral and mentally unstable where they become a malformed and ghastly form with little resemblance to an actual wolf.

Werewolves also have the ability to siphon and pull pain out of others and into themselves through physical contact that can be identified by their veins running black though the process drains them of their strength and stamina. A less common ability that not all werewolves might have is the power to look into and manipulate a person's memory. They achieve this by driving their claws and connecting to a person's spine, commonly through the back of the neck. This process carries a degree of risk, especially in normal humans, as a mistake could render the person paralyzed and even get them killed. A werewolf's eyes also give off a flare when they try to get photographed. This is a common way to expose a werewolf especially one who was turned recently. Two light spots or beams will appear on a werewolf's picture at it's eyes when it gets developed. However, a werewolf can learn to dampen the flare so that it doesn't appear. It has even been seen that werewolves could learn how to dampen and mask their scent, even from other werewolves.

Werewolves hunt and live typically in packs. Packs not only help each member become stronger but also help in giving them control as they all work and build off one another. Werewolves can instantly pick out and identify a packmate's howl or roar when heard, even at a distance. A werewolf's place in the pack is decided by their rank and they are three ranks: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas can easily be identified by their glowing crimson red eyes. Betas and Omegas can have either yellow or blue eyes. Betas and Omegas with golden yellow eyes signify that they have never taken an innocent life. When a werewolf kills an innocent, their soul is said to become darkened and splintered which makes their eyes go and become a steely and cold blue hue to reflect that change.

Betas are the most common type of werewolves and the rank humans assume when they are first turned. Betas are stronger than werewolves of an Omega rank though weaker than those of an Alpha rank. They answer to the Alpha and work and fight with other Betas in the pack. Betas have a connection with their Alpha whose strength is dependent on the level of loyalty they have for them. An Omega can become a Beta when they get accepted into a pack. An Alpha could fall into the rank of a Beta should they lose the full loyalty of their pack or sacrifice their rank.

An Omega, also known as the 'lone wolf', is said to be the weakest and lowest rank of werewolf. They are werewolves that are not with a pack and live by themselves. A werewolf could be an Omega by their own conscious choice to be alone and without a pack. An Alpha and a Beta could fall to the rank of an Omega should they lose their pack by death, get kicked out of or abandoned by their pack. Omegas kicked out of a pack by their Alpha are banished permanently from the pack and can never return to it. However, Omegas have the option to go off and seek a different pack to take them in. It has been seen that a werewolf could still be of an Omega rank even if they do belong into a pack. This is often from a wolf that is looked at as the weakest and most helpless member. This type of Omega often suffers from ridicule and abuse from the Alpha and Betas. Commonly, Omegas do not tend to last very long.

Alphas are the highest rank and serve as leaders of the pack. They are considered the strongest type of werewolves. They are the only ones that can generally turn people into werewolves with a bite and expand their packs by inviting other Betas or Omegas in. An Alpha needs at least three betas for a pack to have stability. Alphas help Betas achieve control of their shifts and become stronger in exchange for getting stronger themselves. Alphas also possess a string of abilities and powers not seen in Betas or Omegas. An example of an ability only seen in Alphas is the power to heal a Beta from near death though it comes at the cost of their rank. To become an Alpha, a Beta or Omega would have to kill an Alpha which would enable them to take their rank and power for themselves. Should an Alpha die otherwise, their power then transfers to the Beta that they've selected as their 'Second' or Successor. However, if no Second was appointed, or was removed from the position and not replaced, then the Alpha's power is lost. There is a rare case, seen once a century or so, in which a Beta or Omega can become an Alpha without having to kill another Alpha for their power and claim the rank by rising through the strength of their own will which they called a True Alpha.

Werewolves are very susceptible to species of the plant Aconite or Monkswood, also more commonly known as Wolfsbane. The plant is poisonous which could hinder their healing or have more lethal effects. A way to purge the wolfbane in their system is to burn it out of their body or create an antidote using burnt ash from the species they've been infected with. Except with a few rare exceptions, all werewolves could be blocked passage behind a line of Mountain Ash made from the wood of the Rowan Tree. Contrary to popular myth, silver does not kill werewolves though it can somewhat hinder their healing should it stay in their system for continuous periods of time. Electricity is known to make werewolves paralyzed and will render them helpless for a short time after it ceases running through their body and they've recovered.

Currently, there is no knowledge of any cure to lycanthropy. A common rumor is that a werewolf could become human again if they killed the Alpha that turned them but this turned out to be false. In truth, once someone has been turned into a werewolf, there is no conceivable way of them ever turning back into a normal human again.

In regards to numbers, it would seem that werewolves are actually among the more common type of shapeshifters in the supernatural world. Most of them are able to insert themselves into normal human society though commonly come off as somewhat private or reclusive people. Though there are some, mostly Omegas, that live in complete isolation and try to put as much distance from people and society as possible as they find it all uncomfortable and/or disturbing. They try not to call to much attention to themselves to avoid exposure and being identified by hunters. Hunters are seen by werewolves as their mortal adversaries. They tend to avoid them at all costs or actively seek to bring them down. Though, there was a rare case where one particular teenage werewolf and a girl from a hunter family genuinely fell in love. The relationship however was difficult and taxing, not lasting long. They broke it off though they remained friends until she abruptly died soon after. The opinion of werewolves is greatly divided among other shapeshifters. It has been seen that they are able to bond easier with supernatural creatures within the Canine family and are more adversarial with those of the Feline family though that's not to say they don't develop rivalries or bonds with the latters.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked Lydia's werewolf entry in her bestiary. The next one will be The Beast.


	4. The Beast

There is a legend of a special type of werewolf that is different from an Omega, Beta or Alpha. This werewolf is known as a Beast. The Beast is seen as the source of all known and popular werewolf folklore and is iconized to be ultimate Apex Predator. The most famous story of a Beast is in the legend of Le Bete De Gevaudan. A monster who went on a rampage and slaughtered hundreds of people in France until he was hunted down and killed by his own sister. Another lesser known account of one who reached this rank is The Beast of Wolfsburg. A wolf that became iconized as the guardian spirit for the valley who looked after and protected the people. There have been less than a handful of similar rumors and tales of werewolves that had gone on and become the Beast throughout all recorded history. However, it was thought that these stories were just exaggerations or tall tales and thus most believed the beast's existence to be a mere myth. Yet, recent years have revealed that it is true.

The main thing that sets the Beast apart from other werewolves is their power to shapeshift. While there are werewolves that can change into actual wolves, the form that a Beast takes is something different entirely. The version of wolf that a Beast can transform into is a giant bestial form that can be bipedal as well as quadrupedal. When transformed into this bestial form, this werewolf's strength and abilities would be at their strongest. The form's overall appearance varies on that werewolf's true inner self. Should the person have a wicked and malevolent type of nature then the Beast will have a monstrous form that could be described as almost demonic in its appearance. If the Beast is one who has a good and benevolent type of nature then the form will more closely resemble a wolf though still have somewhat subtle monstrous features.

It is not fully understood how exactly a werewolf becomes a Beast. In my experience, I've only come across two werewolves that achieved this rank. They were Sebastian Valet and Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Interesting to note is the fact that both were made into werewolves by the rarest method, drinking rainwater from a wolf's paw print on nights nearing or during a full moon though it may or may not be a key factor. A possible and personal theory I have for one becoming a Beast is that the werewolf's human nature perfectly resembles a wolf's nature. Werewolves have both a human half as well as a wolf half. Perhaps if the human half's characteristics perfectly match the nature of a wolf then their wolf half may feed and build from that causing it to evolve and make the transition into a Beast possible. Not only that but the human half must not just accept the wolf but embrace and even love it. Wolves are creatures that are renowned for and symbolize the characteristics of high intelligence, powerful instinct, intuition, spirit, loyalty, being territorial, ritualistic and in control of their lives. Before becoming werewolves, Valet and Stilinski possessed these qualities though were on opposing sides of morality. It can be then be theorized that one who naturally has all these traits, whether corrupt or pure, has the potential makings of becoming the Beast.

The Beast has all the common attributes and abilities of other werewolves, however, they also amass multiple additional abilities that are rare even amongst Alphas. One such ability is to tap into 'event scars' and see what has happened at a place or with a person where powerful emotions were experienced or played a key factor in. It has the power to turn humans into werewolves through a bite much like an Alpha however it can only be done in their transformed state and on the night of a full moon. The Beast's bite on this night has a 100% success rate without any chance of death for the one bitten and those who are turned commonly become Evolved Betas and acquire the ability to shapeshift into normal wolves. This could be the origin of the myth of people being bitten and turned into werewolves during the night of the full moon. Yet any other time that a Beast bites someone while transformed will result in a slow and painful death for the one they have bitten in the same manner of one who fatally rejects an Alpha's bite. A Beast's claws are very damaging and difficult to heal amongst other shapeshifters much like an Alpha, even for Alphas. It is seen that a Beast has a stronger degree of resistance and even immunity to certain species of wolfsbane and other toxins. The Beast is also able to pass and break Mountain Ash lines. While other werewolves can only siphon off pain, a Beast has within them the unique power to heal a person by siphoning the damage off and into themselves and experience internal pain, it's strength depending on the severity of the injury, while the injured gets healed.

Beasts have fickle positions in pack hierarchies that can alter and change by choice or very whim. They can assume control and be leaders of a pack or even go on and create their own as like an Alpha. They can go and follow an Alpha's lead and function in a pack the same as any Beta werewolf would. A Beast can also choose to be a lone wolf and act by and for themselves like an Omega though with a far higher chance of survival.

For all the power they wield, the Beast seems to have an interesting weakness to note, the metal Silver. In folklore, silver is fatally lethal to werewolves. This stems from the elite and now extinct family of werewolf hunters, the Argents, which is the french word for silver. Before marrying into the Argent family, Marie Jeanne killed Le Bete de Gevaudan, Sebastian Valet, wielding a silver bladed pike. She used it to pierce his heart and slay him and three hundred years later, it was used again to slay Valet again. Silver, when in a Beast's system, will hinder their healing yet that could be remedied by simply removing it. No doubt, while there would be other ways to slay a Beast but with their strength and power it is very difficult while when silver is used to pierce their heart, they will instantly fall. This most likely created and fed the legend of a silver bullet piercing the heart being the only way to kill a werewolf.

Because of these unique and mighty attributes, the power of the Beast is well sought out after, coveted and feared by many. While it is possible for a Beast's power to be stolen by another werewolf though there is no record of one succeeding in taking the power for themselves.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this page. Many subtle spoilers were here if you read carefully and look into the facts hard enough. The next entry in Lydia's bestiary will be Garuda.


	5. Garuda

The Garuda is a creature that appears primarily in Hindu lore, with tales of an ethereal or even god like beings that deliver divine wrath to evil men and wicked gods. Some of the myths describe the Garuda as a giant bird whose very wings were big enough to block out the sun while others say it is the appearance of a bird like human. In truth, Garudas are an avian class of shapeshifter. While a canine class shapeshifter like a werewolf is seen as half-man/half-wolf, the garuda could be seen as half-man/half-eagle.

As with most shapeshifters, they appear completely human and are undistinguishable from other people, until they shift. When they shift, their eyes glow a white/gold color. From their hands, dark claws appear that can range in length from one to six inches. These claws resemble talons and they make garudas wield perhaps the largest claws among all shapeshifters. The most notable change in their appearance is their ability to sprout feathered wings from their upper backs. Each wing is the size of their body and grow just as they grow, in width, feather count, and strength. They can make their wings retract back into their backs as easily as they sprout them with no visible marks whatsoever.

Garudas have great eyesight that seem comparable to a bird's. They can see across far distances, like having binocular sort of vision, as well as see quite profoundly in the dark. Another trait that a garuda shares similarly with a bird is the fact that their bodies are not good electrical conductors so they can withstand electricity to a certain degree and wouldn't get struck by lightning or able to bear through electrical weapons like a shock stick. They also have a unique quality of being instinctively tapped into magnetic waves. A garuda will always be able to sense where they are due to tuning into the Earth's magnetic poles giving them a great sense of direction. Therefore, a garuda can only be lost due to electromagnetic distortions.

A curious power found in garudas is the power to siphon energy. They accomplish this through their talons. They can sap strength from a normal human to rejuvenate their stamina and strength, as well as store it for an uncertain amount of time. A garuda lacks the ability to heal like other shapeshifters but it can use their talons to siphon energy and use it to heal their bodies from injury. The more energy they absorb, the faster and greater they can heal themselves. The garuda can utilize this energy for themselves or even permeate and charge others with energy and strength, appropriated or even their own, through their talons by injecting them into others to help others recover lost stamina or from injury. The human whose strength was tapped will feel weak and drained but they will recover if given some time. With other supernaturals, this ability becomes more complicated and can be unpredictable. It could potentially lead to effects that might be severe and even permanent.

Much like most other shapeshifters, a garuda has great physical strength that's comparable to that of an Alpha werewolf. They have been seen to carry one or two people as they travel through the air. They can lift over twice their own weight and have enough charging force to dent metal.

Yet, the true strength of a garuda comes from it's wings. They are strong enough to give the garuda the ability to take off from the ground and fly through the air, with a wingspan stretching as far as 2000 miles. A garuda can consciously temper the feathers of their wings to be as soft and delicate as they desire and likewise as hard and sharp as they desire. They can make the edges and tips of their wings cut as sharp as swords and use them as weapons. They can even flap their wings in a manner that can throw their sharpened feathers like throwing knives in a similar projectile manner to a porcupine with its quills. Even after being separated, the feathers' temperament could still be consciously manipulated by the Garuda they are from.

As mighty as the garuda may appear at first glance, like all things they do have their vulnerabilities. Surprisingly, the garuda is a little less fragile than a normal human. Their core bodies are nearly as susceptible to damage from punches, blades and bullets as regular people are. As I stated above, unlike most shapeshifters, they do not have the ability to quickly heal from wounds in the traditional supernatural manner by themselves. Yet, they have been known to rely on their wings to work around that vulnerability. Since they can manipulate the makeup of their feathers, they can become more durable than steel and use it not just for offensive purposes but defensive as well. I have come across a garuda who skillfully uses his wings to enclose around his body and use it much like armor and shield himself and others from knives and even gunfire.

Garudas, at least in my experience with one, tend to have drive but righteous personalities. This could be where the myths of them striking down wicked men had stemmed from. They react quite strongly to injustice, more so when it has a personal connection to them. It has also been seen that garudas seldomly show mercy. They will not hesitate to strike down and kill their enemy if they feel they must. Yet, they are quite sociable, being one of the few that don't have little to no difficulty interacting with other kinds of shapeshifters or humans. Though, it has been noted that garudas are not too fond of snakes so creatures like kanimas and other serpentine beings are not very trusted with them and vice versa. Most other shapeshifters have no qualms with garudas, at least based on race.

As a race, garudas are quite rare. They are born, not made, with the gene passing down from generation to generation. Their numbers have dwindled due to conflicts against powerful committers of wicked actions, most of them being powerful supernatural beings and shapeshifters. Also, hunters have helped in driving them to ground as they are hunted to acquire their wings as trophies. It has been rumored that possessing the wings of a garuda would grant one protection and victory against wickedness making them a sought after prize much like poaching animals for the value of their skins or body parts.

In the last 50 years, only one family of garudas has been sighted in the United States. The Astor family with Ezekiel 'Zeke' Astor being the only living garuda left. He is currently a member of the Beast Pack and seen as a leader in the supernatural community in the Eastern United States.

* * *

A/N: Well, that concludes the Garuda entry in Lydia's Bestiary. This is a complete original entry as the only mention of the Garuda was by Deaton when he analyzed the talons from the Chimera named Belasko. For those of you that haven't guessed it, Zeke Astor is the younger brother of Riley Astor, Laura's boyfriend that was mentioned in the flashback chapters in Teen Survivors. The next entry I have planned next will be Kanima.

Oh, I now have an official date for the first chapter of the next story in the Teen Wolves series, Teen Beasts. It will be up on December 21.


	6. Kanima

The Kanima is a creature that is not wildly known in the supernatural world and only dedicated and knowledgeable lore experts have heard of it. It primarily appears in South American lore. Kanimas are said to be a were-jaguar creature that hunts and preys upon murderers. In reality it is a man sized serpentine creature.

Kanimas have been known to be called weapons of vengeance. This is because it binds itself to a person who controls it instinctively or a 'master'. The longer that the Kanima and Master are bonded, then the stronger that bond will become. It could become strong enough that the master could control the Kanima not only when its transformed but when they are still in their normal human state. The master could even invoke the shift by willful command and even go on to talk through them as though they were a living puppet. The master chooses who is to be killed, by vocal command and even mere thought, and the Kanima will go and kill the target without question. As to choosing its master, the person must be one who has vengeance in their hearts and it must be towards murderers. There is an old story of a priest in South America that gained mastery of a Kanima and used it to purge his village of evil-doers. However, the bond between them got so great that the Kanima killed whomever the priest wanted, guilty or innocent.

The Kanima has lizard scales cover its entire body from head to toe. Their eyes turn yellow with reptilian slitted pupils. It sprouts razor sharp teeth and claws on its hands and feet. It uses these claws to be able to climb up solid stone walls and ceilings. It has a tail that ranges from three to five feet in length. This is referred to as its beta shape. The Kanima has a more evolved form and though I have never actually seen it personally, or encountered anyone that has, it is said to be bigger, stronger and possess wings.

Kanimas possess great physical strength, among the greatest in all shapeshifters. It has been seen that a kanima could outmatch an Alpha werewolf and his pack singlehandedly. The kanima is also highly unsusceptible to physical damage. A kanima has been known to take a clip of bullets as well as blades and claws and still manage to walk away with little evidence that anything even happened to it.

A unique and powerful quality about the kanima is that is secretes a paralytic toxin from its claws. It uses it as a surefire way to paralyze its target or enemies and rendering them immobile and defenseless. This venom is quickly absorbed in through the skin and attacks nervous system, cutting the nerves from the spine. This makes the person freeze up and be paralyzed from head to toe. The speed in which this takes hold of a person depends on the amount of toxin and how it is introduced to the body. Touching the venom is perhaps the slowest, taking effect after about a minute at most. The kanima's preferred method to rendering its prey helpless is to scratch at the neck, right above the spine, where its venom makes the paralysis happen almost instantly. The venom's lasting time varies as well. Whether they be human or supernatural, a kanima's venom could last for at least an hour if the venom quantity was low. Higher and more severe doses could last much longer.

The kanima is actually a mutation of the werewolf gene. Like a werewolf, it draws its power from the moon. However, unlike a werewolf, it gains more power during the new moon instead of the full moon. Also, as was stated before, werewolves seek to belong to a pack but a kanima seeks to belong to a master. The kanima has no identity or purpose so it needs a master in order to give it one. It will stay with that master until either the Kanima dies or the master does. Should the master be killed, then the Kanima will go seek another master, usually the first person they come across with vengeance in their heart. It doesn't howl like a werewolf but emits a terrifying hissing roar.

To become a kanima, one must be bitten by an Alpha werewolf but not turn into a werewolf. It is said that when a person has a strong internal conflict that keeps it from knowing its true self, it keeps the person from turning into a werewolf and they descend into transforming into the Kanima instead.

I have only known one person who had experienced this particular situation. He had been born by C-section as his mother died in a car crash before being able to give birth to him. His father had been killed in the same crash so he had been born without being given a proper name. This created deep identity issues that followed him to his teenage years up to when he had been given an Alpha's bite. When he transformed into the Kanima, he retained no memory of his actions and seemed to have simple events planted into his head to cover any memory blanks. He was cured of being the kanima and transformed into an omega werewolf when he heard a banshee's scream comprising of his christened name.

The kanima has one natural enemy and that is the Garuda.

* * *

A/N: Well, there is the entry for the Kanima. The next entry will be the longest one seen yet and be titled Kitsune.


	7. Kitsune

The kitsune is seen commonly as foxes that have multiple tails and live for over a thousand years. It is said these foxes are spirits that are bathed in fire or lightning and are known to love playing mischievous tricks on people. They appear commonly in Japanese folklore but there are legends of them in Chinese and Korean mythology as well. From what I've seen, the common kitsune legends are some of the most accurate depictions of the supernatural world. Especially in them being tricksters.

Kitsunes, like most supernatural shapeshifters, look undistinguishable from a normal human. Yet kitsunes don't shapeshift or transform in the same manner as most though they do make their eyes glow like many others do. Commonly, they glow to be a bright orange color though it is seen that the eyes of celestial and void kitsunes are different colors from the others. A dark kitsune or nogitsune has eyes that are a pitch-black color. A celestial or holy kitsune has eyes that are a whitish color with bluish tints at the edges.

They are associated with foxes as they have an 'aura' around them takes the shape of a fiery bipedal fox. This aura is hidden and can't be seen by the naked eye unless the kitsune chooses to expose it to others though they seldom do this. Typically, it can only be spotted by people with an infrared sight like werewolves. However, kitsunes can hide their aura from even infrared view if the they wish to keep themselves concealed.

Kitsune are very nimble and are usually able to run at incredible speed. Their speed seems to be superior to that of werewolves and can outrun them at their fastest. Not only are kitsune high in agility but they have great poise as well. They can utilize these skills when in battle for both defensive and offensive purposes. However, they might not be aware of it. A young kitsune I had known had been a downright klutz and was far from graceful. Yet once she had a sword in her hand, she tapped into her inner fox and her movements would become fluid and quite elegant.

A kitsune is able to exist in a spirit form and can possess bodies to use as a physical vessel. They tend to take the bodies of normal human beings though they can take a supernatural's body as a host if it is compatible enough for them to such as another kitsune. It has been seen that a werewolf's body is an unsuitable host as wolves and foxes don't mix too well. Expelling a kitsune can be done by 'changing the body' of the host.

As the myths of kitsune say, they possess tails though not in the literal sense. Their 'tails' seem to take the form of a relic or token made of obsidian. They seem to gain one as they grow and pass through a personal trial. The more tails that a kitsune possesses then the more powerful they will become though the first tail is always the strongest of them all. However, their tails also serve as their vulnerability. If the tails are stolen or destroyed then the kitsune will be weakened and crippled. A kitsune's tails could be used to summon and take control of Oni when they are destroyed, making them even more valuable and sought after. That is why a kitsune usually keeps the existence and location of its tails hidden to help protect itself from their enemies.

A kitsune isn't able to heal in the common way that other shifters such as werewolves are able to. Healing from wounds tends to come to them when it is triggered or if they consume foxfire, which I will explain later. They are physically as frail as a normal human being and just as prone to injury. Yet, kitsunes are seen to be quite resilient when it comes to illnesses. They are unable to contract something like the flu or catch a cold. Time also doesn't have the same effect on a kitsune. They age at a much slower rate than other humans and supernaturals do. Not all kitsunes age the same. One lived for over 80 years and looked to only be in her early forties. A different kitsune was roughly just over 70 years old and yet looked to be freshly into his twenties. The oldest kitsune I encountered was in a spiritual form and was over 1000 years old.

A unique aspect of kitsunes that sets them apart from other shapeshifters and supernaturals is that they can possess and tap into specific sorts of energy. This energy is known as their foxfire. As I wrote before, the legends of kitsunes were that they are bathed in fire or lightning. Kitsunes are able to draw and absorb fire and lightning to empower and strengthen themselves as well as utilize in other sort of ways that can border on mystical. Their capability with foxfire and their usage of it seems to depend on what element or type of kitsune they are.

There are 13 kinds of kitsune and they seem to fit into elemental type of categories. The 13 kinds are fire, ocean, river, forest, earth, wind, thunder, mountain, music, spirit, time, celestial and dark. I myself have personally come into contact with three of the different kinds of kitsune. Kitsune are somewhat private about their personal natures and don't like to share too much intimate details about their attributes so information about them is hard to come by. Of the 13, there have been four types that I have come across personally or heard accountings of from my friend Stiles and his pack.

A Thunder Kitsune is the first kind of kitsune that I have come across. Her name was Kira Yukimura and she was a good friend of mine during high school. A thunder kitsune has a foxfire that resembles the nature of electricity. They are able to absorb electricity directly into their bodies in greater degrees than other kitsune could, to an extent. They can use their foxfire to shock people or empower other kitsune.

A Wind Kitsune is one that I've only heard of through stories told to me from my friends. Wind kitsunes are able to manipulate the wind in their immediate area. They could use it to help protect their bodies from attacks and use it to attack their enemies in a variety of ways. Wind doesn't hinder them and tend to feel stronger when they are caught in strong gusts of wind.

I have met a Dark Kitsune before which could also be called Void or Nogitsune. He existed in a spiritual form and possessed a friend of mine. Nogitsune are among the strongest and most feared kinds of kitsune perhaps rivaled by one other. What makes them so feared is that they can draw and feed off of the dark feelings from people. They feed on Chaos, Strife and Pain; thus they tend to cause mischief and calamity to make themselves stronger. While most kitsune could be at worst mischievous tricksters, dark kitsune have wicked and even evil sort of mindsets. I have heard of a Nogitsune that possessed a member of the Yakuza and fed off the negativity the Japanese mafia created and surrounded itself with.

The Celestial or Holy kitsune is the last kind of kitsune that I have personally met. His name is Rayner Hien and he's pretty rough around the edges, bordering somewhat on ruthless and quite proud as well. He was a loner but eventually went on to become an ally and honorary member of the Beast Pack. Celestial kitsune are perhaps the most revered of the kitsune types. At one time, they were worshipped as deities and even had shrines and offerings made to them in feudal times. They are the only kitsune types to truly rival the dark kitsune in terms of raw strength and power. Celestial kitsune are able to absorb light and can focus it out as beams of light from their hands that can be both hot and/or blinding.

Kitsune are quite diverse in their places within the supernatural community. Some go on and lead solitary lives due to their extensive lifespans as they feel they can't be with people. Others try to form and keep families and relationships with their own kind or with humans they have fallen for. And a rare few have gone on to interact and join werewolf packs even though it is typically difficult for kitsunes to get along with werewolves. Most other shapeshifters are usually indifferent in their feelings for kitsune. As for the kitsune themselves, most of the types tend to get along with the others though some are wary around Dark kitsunes. Celestial kitsunes actually have rival and adversarial relationships with them. This seems to be quite natural as it mirrors the popular and well known struggles between the light and the dark.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this look into the kitsunes. We only got to see two types on the show, Kira and Void!Stiles, and we weren't told which type of kitsune Kira's mother Noshiko was. All we knew was that she wasn't a Thunder Kitsune. As for the Celestial Kitsune's power, I was inspired by Sean Teale's character Eclipse on The Gifted. I love that show and you should check it out if you haven't.

The next entry of the bestiary will be another undebuted creature for the Teen Wolf universe, Strigoi.


	8. Strigoi

Chapter 8: Strigoi

Strigoi are creatures that are of a different class of beings in the supernatural world and differ greatly from shapeshifters. In one defining major difference, they are not part animal.

Firstly, the Strigoi originate primarily in Romanian mythology and folklore. It is said they are undead troubled souls that have returned back to the land of the living. The legends say Strigoi can also be living people who wield magical abilities as well. They are said to possess the power to be able to turn into animals and become invisible. They drain energy from their victims through feeding and sucking on their blood. The Strigoi are followed closely by their kin, the Moroi. Moroi are said to be a lesser being that also feeds on blood and is capable of the same powers but bow to the Strigoi, who are their superiors. Strigoi are the inspiration and origin for the myths and legends of the modern vampire.

Yet the actual truth is that the Strigoi and Moroi don't really feed on human blood as the myths say they do. No, what they feed on is something much more worse – their souls. They are humans that are able to maintain their youth, as well as power and grace by absorbing in souls of their victims. If they continue this then it would be possible for them to live forever. Unlike shapeshifters, Strigoi do not shift into a less than human form and forever look like a normal human, emphasis on forever.

Strigoi are born when someone with mystical power choose to eject their soul in exchange for eternal life and greater power. The common origin story is that an apprentice to a wizard or sorcerer gets impatient with the slow pace of their master's training or frustrated with the low amount of magical talent they possess and want more. This dark thought attracts a demon or even the Devil to them and they are offered a pact for them to gain the power they desire if they relinquish their soul. It isn't known if the demonic nature of the story is actually true or not as Strigoi don't share the secrets to their power and origin. All that is known for certain is that when a mystic ejects their soul through some secret process or ritual, they turn into a Strigoi, gaining more stronger magical powers and eternal youth. Like a vampire, they will stay looking the age they are when they are turned, forevermore. However, there is a cost and Strigoi must steal and absorb the souls of victims in order to sustain their life or they fade away into nothing. Once they strip and detach their soul, there is no way for the Strigoi to go back.

To steal and acquire the souls they need Strigoi commonly use an Athame, a special ritual dagger, when they kill their victims. The soul is absorbed into the blade after the person is killed and a Strigoi will then absorb the soul's energy into their own body within less than an hour after it was acquired before the dead soul's energy fades out. It is the easiest and quickest way to get the souls they need and the easiest to disregard as it looks just like a normal murder by stabbing. Originally, witchhunters and vigilante mobs were able to track and hunt down the young, weak and inexperienced Strigoi who drained souls directly. Strigoi originally used a spell or process to directly take in the soul by forcing it out of the victims' mouth as a ball of light which they would then consume themselves. Yet, this left the victim's body looking like pale and horrified husks that caused panic and hysteria when found. Yet, when modern science began to develop, this was logically explained and seen as people suffering and dying from anemic shock or common heart failure. Ironically, this made gathering souls by stabbing them with Athames more noticeable and attention drawing while their original method drew less suspicion and was more subtle for the Strigoi to feed themselves.

Yet, not all the souls that Strigoi take are from victims. Like the myth that a vampire can turn someone into one of their kind by sharing their blood, a Strigoi can do something similar. They can go to a normal human and offer them the opportunity to have everlasting youth and magical power if they surrender their soul to them and take in a sliver of their own essence. Should the person accept and willingly give up their soul to the Strigoi, that person will turn into a Moroi. Like the Strigoi, they will stay the age that were when they turned so Strigoi commonly go for youthful and prime aged individuals to turn. The Moroi will be bound to their Strigoi and serve them much like a beta werewolf answers to their Alpha. Like the Strigoi, once they bargain away their soul, a Moroi could never go back.

Unlike with shapeshifters, whose eyes glow a solid color, these beings' eyes let out a shimmer. It is very subtle and hard to detect if you are too far away when it happens. These shimmers are also the best way to tell a Strigoi and a Moroi apart. Much like with werewolves, the colors of their eyes are a symbol of their rank. A Strigoi lets out a golden like shimmer from their eyes when they use their powers or choose to show it. The eyes of a Moroi let out a silver colored shimmer when using their powers or choose to display it.

Strigoi can live for as long as they keep themselves sustained with souls. The oldest Strigoi on record lived for over 600 years and had been born around the time of the Black Plague in Europe. The longest that a Strigoi can go for without needing to replenish themselves with a new soul is about a month. For a Moroi, the time is much less, roughly a week. They also consume souls when they are drained of their vitality or wish to give their abilities an increase of power. An interesting fact is that Moroi can only consume the souls of normal humans. Should they try to take in the soul of a supernatural human, like a shapeshifter, they will break apart and burn up from the inside out and die. Yet, when a Strigoi takes in the soul of a supernatural, especially a very powerful one, they increase their power and gain additional abilities on a permanent scale. It is for this reason that the supernatural world is wary and even fear going against the Strigoi.

Strigoi and Moroi both have mystical abilities, in the same manner as conventional sorcerers. This includes casting spells and placing curses on people, if they have the knowledge on how to use them. They mostly prefer to use common known impulsive magical talents such as telekinesis and empathy. Strigoi learn and accumulate other powers over the decades and centuries such as pyrokinesis, cloaking, astral projection, precognition, and others. Therefore, the more older the Strigoi, the more powerful they are likely to be. Strigoi and many Moroi also have the power to glamour themselves in order to alter their appearance and even disguise themselves as other people. Mountain ash also doesn't effect them and they could even utilize its power against any supernatural enemy they might possess.

The power of a Moroi is significantly less than that of Strigoi as they only get the powers they have from their master Strigoi. Should a Strigoi wish, they can bestow additional magical gifts to a Moroi as a favor or reward for their loyalty, and also strip powers away as punishment or recompense. They commonly start with just one magical power to give them a taste for their new power and give them a craving for more. For this reason, often Moroi under a single Strigoi compete and come to loathe one another. It is also what keeps Moroi loyal to their Strigoi as if they were to try to betray or desert them then they would be stripped of their abilities, leaving them simply with their youth to sustain, making them easier prey for their enemies. Should the Strigoi that turned them be destroyed, they would also lose all their magic and powers as well.

Strigoi and their Moroi underlings are not invincible though. The magical powers they use can be dampened and rendered powerless through the use of Aspen wood. Doors and gates of wood of the aspen tree would make a Strigoi and Moroi's powers weaker or even useless on or inside the building or keep they protect. Boxes made of aspen wood would protect their contents of being reached, detected or manipulated by their powers as well. However, aspen wood doesn't repel them away like mountain ash does to most shapeshifters. Yet, a line of rosebush would bar them entry into a residence or keep much in the way a line of mountain ash works. While growing rosebushes in front and backyards of homes may commonly be decorative or for vanity, it does bar Strigoi and Moroi from stepping foot inside. Rose oil is also poisonous to them and will be toxic if it enters their body.

It is true that Strigoi don't age, but this makes them timeless, not immortal. They can be killed. The Strigoi and Moroi, at their core they are still human, so they are just about as vulnerable as normal people. However, they try to destroy their enemy before they can fatally harm them or tweak the circumstances in their favor with their powers. Yet, pride and arrogance are quite strong with them which could be another weakness if it is exploited. When a Strigoi or Moroi are slain, their bodies burn to ash and embers, leaving no trace of them behind.

Strigoi seem to plant themselves in or near seats of power or influence. Seeing as how they can live for a long time without aging and can easily influence people with dark desires, the modern high society is quite easy for them to infiltrate and manipulate to their whims. The 600 year old Strigoi I mentioned previously headed a secret shadow organization that had strong financial ties and influence in both the normal and supernatural world that span for centuries. Apparently, he along with his fellow Strigoi and their Moroi, had their hands in some of the darker aspects of human history such as wars and genocides like the Nazis in World War II. He, his followers and allies also seemed to find werewolves to be particularly distasteful. The only ones that were brave and strong enough to defy him were the Beast Pack.

My personal encounters with the Strigoi and their Moroi 'henchmen' haven't been much but those times were more than enough. I learned that wherever they go, death follows. Innocent lives were taken, some being friends and loved ones, and others corrupted beyond redemption. I can say without a doubt that Strigoi are pure evil and the Moroi who serve them are hardly any better. It's actually been said that Strigoi and Moroi get sent right to Hell upon their death, and the souls of the victims they consumed are said to be free to go to their final resting place, which actually seems poetically fitting. It's my personal theory that many of the stories of people selling their souls to the devil for wealth and power probably came from the Strigoi just like the vampire legends did.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for the Strigoi and the Moroi. I find them to be an interesting myth and to be very interesting potential 'Big Bads'. I already have plans down the line for them in my Teen Wolves series. In fact, their hands are already weaving their way into things but they just haven't been noticed yet. The next entry of the entry will be Hellhound.


	9. Mystics

Chapter 9: Mystics

In every part of the world, there is always some form of folklore of practitioners of magic. People who are able to tap in supernatural energies to perform metaphysical feats that are thought to be impossible or unnatural. Common names for them are witches, sorcerers or wizards. Though, common theory today is that magic was the word given to things or events that were too advanced or unexplainable by people who were not logically or scientifically able to explain them. In truth, the development of logic and advancements in science served to make people stop believing in magic over the years. In truth, magic is very much real, as are those that can harness and use it. These people are called Mysticals or Mystics for short.

The term "Mystics" was actually chosen by them after the dawn of the 21st century. Apparently, before they were referred to as witches and sorcerers. Druids was another term, an off-shoot of common mystics and is one of the lesser known names, though is still in use to this day, though just barely. Yet, the words "witch" and "sorcerer" had started gaining a sordid reputation for these people that had built up over the centuries. After all, 'witch hunt', is a term whose origins come from mystics being sought after and hunting down for centuries, long before the Salem Witch Trials, which apparently only had one real witch involved and she had escaped her execution using magic. The term sorcerer and sorceress was also quite negatively used back in Medieval Europe due to some that blatantly abused their powers for personal gain or to actively hurt others. The old names were also used many a time to slander and ostracize anyone that was or even suspected of being different, even somewhat to this very day. Magic practitioners apparently wanted to free themselves from the baggage those names held and adopt a more 'neutral' and fresh term to identify themselves. The name "Mysticals" was chosen roughly after the Second World War but the most recent generation changed and shortened it to Mystics apparently because it sounded cooler which, personally, I have to agree with.

Mystics have apparently existed since the dawn of civilization. The stories of magic and its practitioners go back thousands of years, sightings as early as Ancient Egypt with mystics serving the Pharoahs, to other old sources like Greek Mythology, Arthurian Legend, and the Grimm Brothers. In the last two centuries, Mystics have let themselves and their abilities fade away into the shadows as things of legend and superstition, much like everything else in the supernatural world, for their own comfort and protection. Yet, mystics don't seem to have to work as hard to keep themselves secret in the same manner that werewolves would have to, though they've proven to be quite diligent in protecting their existence when they must.

While other supernatural beings such as shapeshifters have physical traits that set them apart from regular humans, mystics are, for lack of a better term, the most 'normal' in the entire supernatural world. Outside of when they use magic and cast their spells, there is nothing to differentiate them from regular human beings. A trait that sets them apart from other supernaturals is the lack of glowing eyes. Even when using their magical powers, or under stress and conflict, their eyes do not shift and glow like a werewolf's eyes have been known to. There are some spells that do cause certain parts of their body to glow for when they have to channel their power (i.e. fingers or hands) but only if the magic they're using is strong enough or naturally produces that effect. Therefore it is much more difficult to find and identify mystics, even for other supernaturals, well outside Strigoi and their Moroi.

The number of Mystics in the world has varied over the centuries. In the dark ages, the numbers were somewhat low due to anti-magic attitudes from the populace. However, a little over the last century, mystics have started to thrive due to the evolution of science and technology which has made most stop believing in magic, as well as some positive attitudes about magic due to pop culture and media. Unlike with werewolves who could increase their numbers with a simple bite from an Alpha, for someone to be a mystic and wield magic, it is all far more...complex.

For someone to be a Mystic, they must typically be taught and trained to harness magic by another Mystic. While there have been recorded cases of self-taught mystics, they usually don't last too long due to self-corruption or not being capable or stable enough to protect or take care of themselves. Most of the well known stories where a sorcerer or wizard takes in a young child or teen to pass on and teach their magic to had most likely originated from the Mystics. Though, a mystic can't just take any random person and start teaching them magic, making them into a mystic themselves. Only certain kinds of people have the makings to become one. Since they have to be people pre-disposed to channeling the power they keep their eyes out for signs that a person potentially can.

Usually the search starts with those that have a "sixth sense" since it could be a pre-mature channeling of magic. Common examples would be people that get vibes or can sense something is about to happen before it actually does. Or with people that have stronger than average intuition or instinct about things, places and people they come across. Also, mystics generally pick among those who have high IQ's or mental fortitudes which makes them suited to using magic as it requires good focus and concentration while tapping and using it to avoid harming themselves. In the past, some mystics had tried training someone that had good potential but lacked the mental strength and focus to keep in control of it. This often led to very...hazardous results that fueled early paranoia and aggression against mystics.

Like with other supernatural beings and creatures, a mystic could be born with their magical capability. A child sired from a mystic has a good chance of inheriting the ability to perform magic from themselves. Those who descend from a mystic bloodline, much like the Bohlen, Royce or Emmett families, have a far more higher chance of inheriting it though there have been instances where it skips a generation and the child is born without the ability to harness any power.

Most mystics, in some ways, are like the stereotypical sorcerers when it comes to casting magic. For them to do magical feats, they need to recite a spell. These spells are commonly chanted out in Latin. It's really unknown everything that mystics can do, and I won't go over them all, but the most common power seen amongst them is the power of telekinesis, or the ability to mentally apply force to objects. Low powered mystics having the strength to move small objects pens or cups, while powerful ones could move things like people and cars. There are are also special enchanted or magically empowered objects, tools, and herbs that can be utilized for special magical uses and powers. One such item that I've personally seen was an old and enchanted deck of tarot cards that could actually read into people and make closely accurate predictions into the future. It had been passed down through Virgil Edelman's family since the time of Salem.

One interesting thing about mystics is that they also possess a degree of longevity. From roughly around the age of 25, mystics seem to regress in their aging. It is thought that their magic seems to slow their time which makes them capable to live for an extended period of time, that is if they aren't killed and live to an old age. The fabled mystic Mieczyslaw Bohlen looked like he was in his 20's during World War II and seventy years later, looked like he was in his late 50's. His actual age was a personal secret that he never seemed to divulge. How much a mystic's aging is regressed and slowed varies though it is guessed that it is tied to the strength of their power. The more powerful the mystic, the slower they will age. Some stories have mystics living for almost 200 years.

For all the power they appear to have at first glance, mystics have limits and weaknesses. Using magic, especially raw magic, can be taxing on a mystic's stamina and strength. Like a muscle, too much strain or stress can exhaust and incapacitate them if they aren't strong enough to handle it. Often, it is advised for mystics in training to practice and steadily build their power in time and curves. Overtaxing themselves could drain or even hurt them as with physical overexertion. Unlike shapeshifters, mystics don't have stronger physical endurance or strength. They are as frail as normal humans and be hurt and killed just like normal people. As for their magic itself, it would appear that it can blocked or dispelled with iron. The composition of iron renders it useless. Often, mystics were bound in iron chains in order to keep them trapped and unable to access their powers. There are also magical relics and weapons that can be used to siphon their power and even kill them. Things that were created by old time sorcerers and witches to be used against their rivals or competitors. Some still keep them around for protection against enemy mystics but others have found their way into the possession of hunters.

As with most supernatural beings, a common enemy for Mystics would be hunters. Witch hunters. These hunters are ones who specialize in hunting mystics much like werewolf hunters specialize in hunting werewolves. Many of these hunters took part in witch burnings and hunts that happened back in the olden days. They were seen as devil worshipers and demon spawn, things not truly human, and were hunted. Even to this day, witch hunters still track and hunt down mystics with means and expertise that rival the hunters that go after shapeshifters like werewolves. Usually, when confronted with a hunter, a mystic would either retreat, or kill them before they are killed.

Relationships that surround mystics also seem to be the most complex, and unpredictable. Some tend to stick close to their own circles or covens and are wary of rogues and outside circles and covens. Although, there is a very complex animosity and rivalry between Mystics and Strigoi. Since Strigoi used to be Mystics who spurned their souls for power and immortality, they are seen as abominations to most of them. Amongst other supernaturals, mystics tend to have varying relationships. Since mystics usually keep to themselves, they seem to try not to interact with other supernaturals like shapeshifters on an any kind of basis. Likewise, shapeshifters are wary around mystics and their powers, as they can't sense their presence or stand against their magic as they could against rival shapeshifters so there can be some lack of trust. Recently though, some have entered a friendly and mutual beneficial alliance with the Beast Pack. One mystic by the name of Claude Royce even found his way to be a member of this pack.

* * *

A/N: I know I was supposed to be talking about Hellhounds but I got alot of inspiration behind my spin for sorcerers, or mystics in the teen wolf world. Already, we have seen some glimpses behind them with Virgil. And, I think Deaton has some mystic in him, maybe not enough to use spells, but enough to do some of the unexplained stuff we've seen around him and his clinic.

Also, to everyone reading, please be careful during the Corona Crisis.


End file.
